Dans mes rêves
by arwen666
Summary: Encore une fois, ta présence m’entoure, m’inonde et je perds pied. Je laisse derrière moi cette réalité insupportable et avec bonheur je me love dans ton odeur


Dans mes rêves…

Le sol est si froid. L'herbe est humide et glace mes os. Pourtant, cela m'importe peu. Quelle importance que la froideur de la terre envahisse mon corps quand mon cœur lui est mort depuis longtemps.

La douleur ne peut plus m'atteindre. Le chagrin a fait son œuvre, anesthésié mon corps, je suis une coquille vide qui ne vit que pour les instants que je passe à l'ombre de ce grand chêne, auprès de toi mon amour.

Tu es si proche et pourtant si loin. Inaccessible, insaisissable mais je sens encore ton parfum et parfois quand je reste trop longtemps près de toi alors ma raison s'égare et j'entends ton rire résonner dans ma tête.

J'accueille cette preuve de ma folie grandissante avec reconnaissance, une joie presque malsaine. Alors je ferme les yeux, me laisse aller et m'allonge à tes côtés, tout contre toi.

Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception. Encore une fois, ta présence m'entoure, m'inonde et je perds pied. Je laisse derrière moi cette réalité insupportable et avec bonheur je me love dans ton odeur.

Cette senteur que mon esprit peut reproduire indéfiniment pour mieux me torturer, pour mieux me délivrer.

Je laisse les souvenirs m'envahir, indifférent au froid, à la pluie qui tombe en fines gouttes, à tout ce qui n'est pas toi.

Je me revois gosse terrorisé dans ce train qui me portait vers cette école que je craignais sans jamais l'avoir vue. J'avais si peur trimballé dans ce monstre d'un rouge criard qui m'avalait avec violence pour mieux me recracher au seuil de ce château. Forteresse terrifiante.

Un endroit où, j'en étais sûr, je passerais toujours inaperçu.

Je me revois dans ce wagon tentant d'impressionner le seul gamin encore plus terrorisé que je ne l'étais.

Puis tu es arrivée. Surgissant dans notre compartiment telle une tornade. Volubile, méprisante, autoritaire. Tes cheveux étaient une masse de boucles hirsutes. Pas encore une adulte mais plus tout à fait une enfant. Pourtant, tu avais déjà dans les yeux cette fougue, cette passion, ébauche de la femme que tu allais devenir.

Tu m'as mis plus bas que terre ce jour-là. J'ai cru que je te détestais, trop jeune encore pour me rendre compte à quel point tu me fascinais.

Nous t'avons sauvée d'un troll. Ce fut le départ d'une amitié tumultueuse, tortueuse. Une amitié teintée d'autre chose : de l'amour peut-être même si nous ne savions pas encore ce que ce mot voulait dire.

Je me souviens encore de la première fois où je t'ai désirée. C'était un été caniculaire au retour de mon voyage en Egypte. Nous venions de nous disputer violemment à propos de ton stupide chat et de l'infâme traître qu'à l'époque je prenais pour un simple rat.

Cette nuit-là tu t'es invitée dans mes rêves et je t'ai fait des choses qu'un gamin de treize ans ne devrait pas oser imaginer, dont je rougis encore aujourd'hui.

Je me suis réveillé bouleversé, haletant, en sueur, ma semence souillant mon pyjama, preuve du plaisir que j'avais pris à te faire subir ces outrages. Dans l'obscurité moite de ma chambre, les images de ce songe ont réinvesti mon esprit, si vivaces qu'une fois encore le désir de toi a repris vie. Un besoin que je n'ai pu apaiser qu'avec ma main maladroite.

Je t'ai détestée pour cela. Pour ces pulsions que tu faisais naître, pour cette confusion des sens que je ne comprenais pas, que je ne contrôlais pas.

Pour mieux l'oublier je te provoquais. T'entraînant dans des disputes violentes, des conflits houleux. Je te faisais pleurer parfois, mais je savais que bien plus tard dans les entrailles de la nuit, dans les limbes tortueuses de mon subconscient je me ferais pardonner mes mots maladroits.

Mon corps t'a aimée, t'a choisie bien avant que mon cœur ne le comprenne.

Les années ont défilé. Tu étais toujours là. Ton parfum, ta voix en filigrane toujours près de moi. A tel point que ta présence était devenue indispensable, vitale.

La guerre a éclaté. Divisant les hommes, pervertissant leur cœur, leur esprit. La souillure de la haine a germé autour de nous provoquant morts et souffrances. Des horreurs que tu n'aurais jamais dû voir. Toi, si douce, si délicate.

J'aurais voulu t'emmener loin de tout ça. De ce monde putride. Te mettre à l'abri pour ne plus avoir à trembler pour toi mais je savais que tu ne le voudrais pas. Ta loyauté n'aurait pas supporté de trahir les tiens, de nous laisser faire la guerre sans toi à nos côtés.

Alors je n'ai rien dit. Je t'ai laissé te battre. Craignant à chaque bataille que tu sois blessée mais pas plus. Parce que jamais je n'ai voulu envisager que tu ne me quittes

Puis il y a eu cette nuit où tu as changé ma vie. Tu es venue me voir sous ce chêne loin du Terrier où parfois je trouvais refuge quand l'horreur de ce que j'avais pu voir restait imprimée sur ma rétine, que l'odeur de la mort s'imprégnait en moi jusqu'aux os.

Tu t'es assise en silence et comme toujours tu as chassé de ta simple présence.

Tu as posé ton regard ambré sur moi, j'y ai vu tant d'émotions se succéder : de la peur, de l'appréhension mais aussi de l'exaltation. J'ai écouté chaque mot glissant de ta bouche comme une douce mélodie. Je m'en suis délecté comme d'un nectar, alors que je prenais conscience que tu m'avouais ton amour.

Quelle surprise, quelle joie, quelle incrédulité aussi ! Pour la première fois, j'ai pris conscience que toi aussi tu ressentais ce désir, ce besoin presque animal de la présence de l'autre. Avec bonheur, j'ai compris que lorsque tu poussais la porte de mes rêves, je poussais celle des tiens.

Quand tes lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes, j'ai su quel goût avait le paradis.

En silence, je t'ai suivie alors que ta main fine dans la mienne si épaisse, si grossière, tu m'entraînais dans ta chambre. Hébété, émerveillé j'osais à peine entrevoir ce que cela signifiait.

Dans l'intimité de cette pièce minuscule, sous le couvert de la nuit, nos corps ont enfin pu parler. Un dialogue muet entre deux personnes qui se désirent.

J'étais si peu sûr de moi, si fébrile. Je voulais te freiner, te laisser le temps mais tu étais si ardente, empressée comme je l'étais. J'ai stoppé tes mains s'attaquant à ma braguette, ma tête tournant comme jamais avec cette impression si tenace de vivre à nouveau un de mes songes si familiers.

Ton regard s'est verrouillé aux miens. Jamais je n'oublierai ce que tu m'as dit cette nuit-là.

« - Ron j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai tellement envie de toi que ça me fait mal. »

Quelle fierté m'a inondé alors ! Tu étais malade de désir pour moi, seulement pour moi ! Tu ressentais toi aussi ce besoin de fusion

Doucement, j'ai desserré ma prise sur tes mains et je t'ai laissée faire, ivre de volupté, de désir, exalté face à ces sensations que je croyais connaître qui étaient pourtant si inédites, si grisantes.

Cette nuit-là je t'ai embrassé, touché, caressé comme un homme aime une femme. Dans tes bras, je suis enfin devenu celui que j'avais toujours rêvé d'être.

Quand enfin j'ai pu te faire mienne, que tu m'as laissé me fondre dans tes chairs bouillantes, j'ai su ce que mourir de plaisir voulait dire.

Je t'ai vue abandonnée à moi. Je t'ai sentie t'ouvrir pour moi comme une fleur malgré la douleur que t'infligeais mon sexe brûlant et impatient en se frayant un chemin au creux de ton corps.

Puis le plaisir t'a enfin touché. Fasciné, je l'ai vu transfigurer tes traits alors que je me repaissais de chacun de tes soupirs, de tes gémissements. Tant de fois je t'ai imaginée jouissant sous mes mains, mais rien ne pouvait être comparé à à la vision que tu m'as offerte.

Tes gémissements sont devenus cris sous mes assauts de plus en plus violents. Je perdais la tête m'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans ton corps alors que tu me suppliais d'aller encore plus fort, plus loin.

L'extase qui nous a fauchés était sombre, violente, occultant tout le reste, tout ce qui n'était pas nous. Je t'ai sentie te contracter si fort que j'ai eu l'impression de me fondre en toi, de me dissoudre dans ton corps.

Pour la première fois, je n'ai pas souillé mes draps quand mon plaisir a explosé avec force. Je me suis senti pur, quand je me suis déversé en toi, lavé des horreurs que j'avais vues, que j'avais commises.

Je suis resté longtemps plongé dans ta chair. Je ne voulais pas quitter la chaleur de ton ventre accueillant.

Quelques heures plus tard, la vie t'a arrachée à moi. Etrangement, je n'ai pas pressenti que cela pouvait se produire. J'étais si heureux, si plein d'un optimisme ridicule. Avant de partir, tu m'as serré fort dans tes bras, me faisant promettre de rester en vie. J'ai vu la tristesse dans tes yeux et là encore, je n'ai pas compris.

Toi, tu le savais. Tu as toujours été plus intelligente que moi. Pressentais-tu que ce jour serait le dernier de ta vie ? Savais-tu qu'il serait aussi le dernier de la mienne ?

Ce sort t'a touchée si violemment. J'ai entendu ton hurlement de douleur, mon sang s'est figé dans mes veines.

Je suis arrivé trop tard, j'aurais dû être là, me jeter devant toi pour te protéger mais comme toujours je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

Le sang s'écoulait de toi lentement alors que j'essayais vainement de refermer les plaies béantes qui s'ouvraient sur ton corps. Je n'ai pas pu lutter contre cette magie noire, cruelle, barbare. Alors je t'ai serrée contre moi, pleurant, suppliant, hurlant, insultant tous les Dieux de la terre.

Je les ai détestés alors que tu convulsais de douleur sous mes yeux impuissants. Couvert de ton sang, celui-là même qu'_ils_ trouvaient impur, je t'ai regardée mourir, maudissant le mien d'être si pur, de m'avoir épargné.

Tu m'as offert ton dernier regard, ton dernier souffle dans un sourire. Doucement, je t'ai embrassée. Je voulais sentir une dernière fois la saveur de tes lèvres mais je n'ai senti que le goût du sang, de la mort.

Depuis je viens tous les jours ici. Sous ce vieux chêne. Sur ta tombe.

C'est moi qui ai tenu à ce que tu reposes à cet endroit si chargé de souvenirs heureux. Chaque jour, je viens te voir. Je te parle, je m'allonge près de toi jusqu'à ce que je sente ta présence planer autour de moi.

Je ne vois plus personne. Je ne veux plus voir personne. Je n'ai pas envie de revenir à la réalité, me souvenir que je suis vivant. Sans toi.

Je deviens fou, je le sais, pourtant je ne veux pas lutter contre ça. J'aime cette douce démence dans laquelle je sombre inexorablement. Peut-être que si je la laisse me posséder entièrement je pourrais te revoir enfin.

Je me fiche que ce soit un mirage, une illusion tout droit sorti de mon cerveau malade. Je me moque de tout du moment que je peux être avec toi.

La nuit tombe doucement. Le temps a tourné à l'orage, la terre devient boue. Mes larmes se mêlent à l'eau de pluie qui leur donne une douce saveur salée.

Je t'entends me parler. Ta voix autoritaire teintée d'amusement m'ordonne de rentrer, que je vais attraper froid si je reste là. J'obéis. Je me lève lentement caressant du bout des doigts cette pierre de granit qui te sert de tombe. Si froide, si loin de la femme volcanique et impétueuse que tu étais.

« - A demain mon ange. »

Oui je reviendrais demain. Dès que pointera l'aube, je me coucherai près de toi dans l'odeur âcre de la terre. Je resterai dans cette chaleur factice jusqu'au crépuscule.

Mais pour l'instant, je vais rentrer il fait presque nuit. Je dois vite me glisser sous mes draps, me laissant bercer par la douce torpeur que procure l'alcool avant de sombrer dans un sommeil salvateur.

Parce que cette nuit comme toujours, tu me rejoindras dans mes rêves.


End file.
